


mornings (don't feel the same)

by softyuns



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Idiots with Feelings, M/M, One Night Stand, Smut, category is and they were roommates, fluff?, oh my god they were roommates, they're also dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyuns/pseuds/softyuns
Summary: When Donghyuk wakes up hungover, he doesn't expect Yunhyeong, his roommate of years, to be the naked body lying next to him.
Relationships: Kim Donghyuk/Song Yunhyeong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	mornings (don't feel the same)

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, this whole fanfic wouldn't have come to life if it wasn't for Fer (Twitter: [@XioKONIC](https://twitter.com/xiokonic)). She jumped on my Whatsapp with this "MARI. IMAGINE YUNDONG (...)" and that's pretty much how the fic came to be, I just put all of her ideas into words >< so 100% credits to her amazing mind. Thank you for letting me write your idea, Fer! I've been wanting to write for a long time but nothing would come out and this was the perfect opportunity ; ; and I'm really happy with the outcome!
> 
> And of course, I also have to thank my precious Zami for dealing with me screaming over my own fic and beta reading this because if it wasn't for her, this would be unreadable. That being said, this is not much but it's honest work ><
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fun little work!

_Oh, now that the rush is over_

_I hate it when I'm sober, damn_

_Gotta keep the thoughts all to myself_

_Should I keep the thoughts all to myself_

_[**Mornings (See You Again) - alextbh**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_825JlVcLM)_

The bright morning sun coming through the gap in the curtains hits Donghyuk's face, making him let out a small groan of discomfort and he squints his already closed eyes trying to avoid the light. 

He knows he got _drunk_ . His headache won't even let him think, and the heaviness of his body isn't letting him move either, he feels like he's about to die. Maybe he died already and this is him waking up in hell for being a sinner. _I'm actually a really good person, I just like to have fun…_ he thinks. Maybe God will hear his prayers and will let him move to heaven, where he rightfully belongs. 

Yep, he's definitely raving. Another groan.

It took him a couple of seconds more to realize the heaviness on his body was actually another arm holding him tight by the waist, and a leg coming from behind tangling with his.

Oh. _Oh._ Okay.

It wasn't the first time he had a one night stand, so it isn't that bad. Maybe the "getting this guy out of my apartment" part is going to be a little awkward, but if he is hot Donghyuk might even ask if he wants to go get a drink on another occasion. Something more chill and relaxed, maybe accompanied by a more sober second round. 

Donghyuk also knows he can get quite loud, so he makes a mental memo to apologize to Yunhyeong, his flatmate, if he sees him later. After some teasing, probably, and maybe an apology frappuccino, it will be alright.

He stays still for a couple of minutes more as his brain slowly starts functioning, figuring out how to get off bed without waking up the other man. 

His mysterious partner's scent is quite intoxicating. A combination of alcohol, sweat, sex and a cologne he recognizes, but is too hungover to fully recall. He breathes it in, as flashes from last night start hitting. He still doesn't remember much — _what the_ fuck _did he drink?_ — but the touches, the kisses, moans, some of them come to mind. He is hungover as _fuck_ , but not enough to forget how good the sex last night was. 

Donghyuk smiles to himself before deciding to stand up, slowly moving the other man's arm and leg off of him and trying to be as careful as possible not to wake him up. Seems like he got himself a heavy sleeper.

His dry throat is killing him, and he figures his partner might be just as thirsty when he wakes up, so he'll just leave him for a few minutes and then bring back a glass of water. It might be a one night stand, but he's still polite enough to be a good host.

He manages to get off bed, stretching as he faces the window before turning around to see who fucked him last night. A man lies in bed, hair messy, the sun coming through the window hitting the right places on his face to make his sharp jaw stand out. His cheeks are a little rosy after a heated night, but he sleeps soundly, a peaceful expression on his face and…

_HOLY SHIT I FUCKED YUNHYEONG._

Donghyuk represses a loud gasp, staring down at his sleeping _roommate_ with wide eyes. His headache hits harder, a strong pain piercing his temples, and he closes his eyes trying to calm it down. 

It takes him a few seconds to open his eyes again, hoping maybe he is still too drunk and mistook the guy he fucked with his roommate. Maybe he just _looked_ like Yunhyeong. Maybe he fucked Chanwoo! Wait, that would actually be more awkward. He shakes off the thoughts and opens one eye first, a chill of fear running down his spine, slowly opens the other one, to see…

_Nope, yes. That definitely is Yunhyeong. Fuck._

Yunhyeong is lying in bed fully naked, as if Donghyuk needed any more reassurance they, yes, they did indeed have sex. Yunhyeong's chest catches his attention, many _very noticeable_ hickeys covering his skin. The flashes are longer, and the blurry face in them is slowly becoming that of his roommate. 

Naked as well, Donghyuk hurries and puts on some underwear, shorts and the first t-shirt he finds laying on the floor, and hurries out of his room into the bathroom. He takes a look at himself in the mirror staring right at death. He looks like hell, the headache making his vision blurry doesn't cover up that fact.

After washing his face and drinking some water, his reflection in the mirror shows some hickeys around his neck matching the ones Yunhyeong had all over his chest. _Man, what the fuck…_ is all he can think. 

Donghyuk looks inside his room to see Yunhyeong still deep asleep, and as he thought earlier, before knowing who his hook up was, he goes get a glass of water to leave on his bedside table. The living room is a mess, the cushions of the couch are all over the place and some clothes items scattered on the floor, and Donghyuk once again closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in regret.

He leaves the glass of water next to Yunhyeong as if leaving a piece of meat next to a sleeping lion (careful not to wake him up and running out of the room as soon as the glass touches the table), and goes back to the kitchen to make himself some coffee and drink it as he thinks about what happened last night.

The memories are slowly coming back at him. Okay, he remembers he was on his way to his high school classmates annual reunion, first round at a barbecue place, when he saw Yunhyeong staring at his phone with a frown while standing in the middle of their shared living room.

_"Hey, hyung! Something wrong?" he asked, fixing the bracelets on his wrist._

_"No, nothing, it's just-" Yunhyeong finished sending a text before locking his phone and looking back at Donghyuk with an annoyed expression painted on his face. "I was about to head out to meet Jinhwan and some other friends and they all just cancelled last minute," he explains rolling his eyes. "They always do the same."_

_Donghyuk notices Yunhyeong was ready, wearing just some black jeans and a button up shirt but still looking really good, as always. He had even put on some accessories, a couple of rings, his usual expensive watch and a necklace, matching with an earring he used to wear when going out at night. There was no point in denying his roommate was good looking._

_"Ah… that's too bad..." Donghyuk thought about it for a second, and concluded it'd be frustrating to have to stay home after dressing up. "I'm heading up to a high school reunion! Wanna tag along?"_

_"Oh… mmm… are you sure? I will only know you so I don't wanna make it awkward..."_

_"Yes! It's fine. Junhoe won't be able to make it and Hyunbin said he'd get there late so actually you can keep me company," Donghyuk said with a smile. "You in?"_

_"Alright, let's go!"_

Donghyuk finishes serving himself a cup of americano with almost no sugar, as strong as he can handle, to get rid of the hangover and sits at the small table in silence. When he invited Yunhyeong to come along, he didn't expected to end up having sex with him. He can't quite remember how they got to that point, and right now he only has more questions, questions he's not sure he wants to know the answer to.

Yunhyeong and him have been living together for two years now. His former roommate moved in with his girlfriend and Yunhyeong, a friend's friend, happened to be looking for a place in the area. They quickly got along, both having easy going personalities, and sharing an apartment with Yunhyeong has been fun.

But it's _Yunhyeong…_ yes they're close but he treats Donghyuk like his little brother and as much as Donghyuk likes him it has never been like _that._ Yunhyeong has a lot of good qualities, his looks being just one of them, but he never saw him as someone he would fuck on a drunken night. 

Okay, maybe when Yunhyeong came out of the shower with his wet hair and nothing but a towel around his waist, Donghyuk would think about it. But other than that, that was _it_.

—

Yunhyeong wakes up to his phone buzzing in the bedside table next to him. Without opening his eyes, he touches the surface until he finds the device, and brings it to his ear, answering with a groan.

"Mmmm?" 

It's his mom, asking him if he can help her on the restaurant this weekend since his father has to go out of town.

"Mhm. Yeah. 'Kay. Bye," are his only words before hanging up and throwing the phone to fall somewhere on the bed. He moves to lie on his back. His head is spinning like crazy and he's afraid he will throw up if he makes a sudden move, so he just stays as he is for a couple of minutes, eyes closed and rubbing his stomach.

Yunhyeong half-opens one eye and sees a glass of water right next to him, like godsent. His throat feels as if he swallowed sand. He sits in bed slowly, eyes still closed, and takes a long sip, enjoying the cool liquid go down his dry throat.

Man, his entire body hurts as if he had a fist fight with someone, but he doesn't remember that. He remembers eating at a barbecue place, bottle of soju after bottle of soju, he thinks they went for a second round at a nearby pub to drink more.

_Was it with Jinhwan…? No, he ditched me last minute._

He is trying to remember faces, but most of them he doesn't know. A loud laughter is the first familiar memory he has, the laughter he's used to hearing every day coming from the room next to his, or from the living room.

 _Ah… yes, yes._ He thinks to himself. _I hung out with Donghyuk._

Donghyuk…

_DONGHYUK._

He opens his eyes at the same time he spits out the water he was drinking. First thing he notices is the fact he is in his flatmate's room, everything around him moving because of the dizziness. Then, after he spits his water and feels the drops fall all over his body, he also notices he's completely, one hundred percent, naked from head to toe.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

Yunhyeong could lie to himself, say they just got drunk and he fell asleep on his flatmate's bed before making it to his room. The nakedness… he once stripped while drunk and Jinhwan found him sleeping like that, the teasing wouldn't stop not even now, four years later. 

Unfortunately, Yunhyeong can't make an excuse in his head as to why he is in the condition he finds himself right now, because the more he looks around Donghyuk's room the more he remembers and he now blames his brain for having such a graphic memory.

Every time he blinks, a new vivid flash comes to him. Donghyuk moaning in his ear, Yunhyeong attacking his neck in a way a vampire would envy, blurry images of them kissing from the doorstep all the way to the bedroom, leaving traces of their clothing behind.

Yunhyeong takes another sip of water and closes his eyes, burying his face in the pillow next to him to muffle a groan. 

_How could I do that?! It's Donghyuk!_

Burying his face in the pillow proves to be a bad idea, nonetheless, since the smell of it only strengthens the memories from last night. 

He takes a deep breath, thinking of what to do. Donghyuk is not in the room, he doesn't even know if he's in the apartment, considering how quiet it is. Had he left? Had they even slept together? Maybe Donghyuk passed out in the living room, or the bathroom. 

He sees his underwear lying on the other side of the room, and quickly puts it on, sloppily dropping some things nearby since he still can't stand straight. Seems like that is the only piece of clothing that made it to Donghyuk's bedroom, since he can't find anything else. Yunhyeong doesn't dare to take one of Donghyuk's shirts, afraid he's gonna make things more awkward, so he decides to leave to his room like that.

Before stepping out completely, he first takes out his head through the door, hiding the rest of his body behind it, and as soon as he does he sees Donghyuk from the kitchen table, cup of coffee static in his mouth, staring at him with a dead expression. Yunhyeong is sure he just heard all the mess he made in his bedroom, their apartment was small and the walls thin.

And from then on, he really doesn't know what the fuck he should do. They stare at each other in silence for some long seconds, and Yunhyeong wonders if Donghyuk wants to throw himself off the window as eagerly as he would like to right now. 

Donghyuk looks away, taking a sip of coffee while staring with a dead gaze at the wall in front of him, and Yunhyeong decides to step out slowly. He stands awkwardly in the hallway for a few seconds, before deciding to be the bigger person and clear his throat to get the other's attention, not really sure of what to say but ready to improvise.

"So, uhm..." he starts, and notices how Donghyuk's eyes take a quick glance at his chest and then back at his face. Yunhyeong looks down, noticing the red and purplish marks all over it, as if he needed any more clues of what happened a few hours ago. " _Fuck_ ," he curses to himself, running a hand through his hair and looking around. "Yeah I think we, uh-"

"Uhum..."

More silence.

"Let's just, forget about it?" 

"Oh, no yeah totally. I don't even remember to begin with."

"Right? Haha, me neither so we can just-"

"Yep, never talk about it again."

"It never happened".

Both are talking over each other, not even letting the other finish the sentence before replying, and they let out an awkward laughter before going back to the deadly silence.

"Do you, uh, want coffee?" Donghyuk asks trying to defuse the tension.

"I think I'm gonna," Yunhyeong points his thumb at the bathroom. "Take a shower y'know and uhm."

"Oh, of course, yeah, go ahead," Donghyuk replies quickly as he puts his coffee mug on his lips again and fixes his eyes on the wall.

Yunhyeong quickly locks himself in the bathroom, resting against the door as soon as he closes it and thinking he could fill the bathtub and drown himself to death, only for the voice of reason inside his head to tell him he's being a dramatic little fuck. Both said it shouldn't be awkward, so it's in their hands not to make it so. Things like this happen all the time, to everyone.

When he reaches for his phone to play some music while taking a longer than necessary shower, he realizes he left it on Donghyuk's bed, but now it's too late to go back and get it. He just accepts the fact that he lost it forever and wonders if he has enough money in his bank account to get a new one.

He steps in the shower without even looking at himself in the mirror, and as much as he tries to avoid it he can't stop his brain from vividly recalling the events of last night as the water runs down his body.

_When Donghyuk and Yunhyeong got to the barbecue, there were already some people chatting in a big table reserved for them. Some of his former high school classmates waved at him, quickly going back to their already enthusiastic conversations. Donghyuk would introduce them to Yunhyeong as soon as they sat on the table, he was sure none of them would mind._

_They couldn't take a step forward before a girl stood in front of them, eyes big and shiny staring at Donghyuk with excitement._

_"Donghyuk, hi!! I'm so glad you could make it!" she said in a high-pitched voice almost jumping as she spoke._

_Yunhyeong could feel his friend stiff next to him._

_"Haesoo, long time no see!" Donghyuk exclaimed with a smile, and Yunhyeong could tell he was faking right away. Donghyuk was always so nice and such an extroverted guy, so he thought it was curious to see him react like that._

_"How have you been?!" the girl asked, placing her hand on Donghyuk's arm. "It's been like, two years since I last saw you."_

_"Well you know, just… living day by day I guess." Yunhyeong noticed he didn't return the question nor the enthusiasm, obviously trying to finish the conversations as soon as possible._

_The girl let out an annoying laugh, smiling brightly at Donghyuk before directing her attention at Yunhyeong._

_"Who's your friend?" Haesoo asked, unable to hide the curiosity in her eyes._

_"I'm Yunhyeong, nice to meet you," he replied with a polite bow of his head. "I'm Donghyuk's-"_

_"Husband," Donghyuk cut him. Yunhyeong couldn't hide his surprise, abruptly turning his head to him at the same time as Haesoo. Donghyuk looked back at him with one of his deadly smiles, the one where his cheeks would go so high his eyes would close._

_"Your… husband…?" her previously excited voice immediately dropped to the floor, so faint Yunhyeong could barely hear it over the chatter of the loud table near them._

_Donghyuk reached for his hand, holding it tight as he looked at Yunhyeong with a smile. "Yeah, we've been together for a few years now, and just said yes like half a year ago. Right, babe?"_

_Yunhyeong was still shocked, but quickly caught up on the situation and just played along._

_"Yes," he agreed. He let go of Donghyuk's hand so he could put it on his waist, bringing him closer, "you probably didn't know! Only a handful of people were invited, we wanted to keep it very private..."_

_"Uhu! Sorry I forgot to tell you..."_

_The expression of disbelief wouldn't leave her face, but she managed to keep herself composed._

_"No, uh, it's fine! That's great!" she exclaimed with a painfully fake smile. There was an awkward pause before she continued. "There's an, uhm, empty space right next to where I'm sitting," she pointed at the spot, "if you want to sit there."_

_"Sure!" Donghyuk agreed, letting go of Yunhyeong's hold and fixing his jacket before heading to the table. "Oh, Haesoo, and if you could, y'know, not make a big deal about it… as Yunhyeong said, we are kind of private..."_

_"Yeah, totally," she replied, not even looking at him as they walked. "No problem."_

_When they sat on the table full of his former classmates, Donghyuk only said "he's Yunhyeong, I hope you don't mind I brought him!" and that was enough for everyone to greet him and continue with their night._

_Haesoo excused herself to the bathroom not long after, and Yunhyeong took the chance to turn to Donghyuk and whisper to him._

_"Care to explain to me what that was?!"_

_"Hyung, I'm so sorry! I'll explain later but we used to be classmates and she had, or has, still? A borderline stalker crush on me and she's just so annoying!" Donghyuk complained in a heated whisper. "Can you just help me out tonight?"_

_Yunhyeong laughed, hiding it behind a scratch of his nose not to make it seem obvious. "Fine. But you owe me one."_

_"A huge one!"_

_"The biggest one!"_

_"Yes, anything! Thank you, love you."_

_"You better fucking do! I'm your husband."_

_Their laugh was interrupted by Haesoo, who came back and sat next to Donghyuk again. She directed a quick, weak smile at them before starting a conversation with the girl sitting on her other side, and Donghyuk quickly started catching up with the people in front of him. It was going to be an interesting night._

Up until that point, Yunhyeong remembers everything with clarity. Maybe, just maybe, they had taken the husbands game a bit _too far._ They would put a hand on the other's thigh while laughing, or look at each other with lovey-dovey eyes when Haesoo directed her stare at them, just for the show. 

After a couple of soju bottles each, and a few glasses of beer, the fake skinship just came out more natural. Yunhyeong playing with Donghyuk's hand under the table when everyone was already too tipsy to notice, or Donghyuk getting a little too close to him whenever he laughed.

Well, he now knows how that fake skinship ended.

And then the sex… Yunhyeong splashes some water on his face not to think about it. He gets out of the shower and goes straight to his room, not taking any chances to run into Donghyuk in their small space. 

On his bed, he finds his missing clothing items folded, his phone on top — _okay, so he won't buy a new one_ — and a post-it note from Donghyuk saying he's going out with Hyunbin. Yunhyeong sighs, sticking the post it on his desk and throwing himself in his bed face first after putting on clean underwear.

Since Donghyuk is gone, he takes the chance to scream into his pillow as loud as he can, hoping he will make himself pass out.

—

**_Donghyuk_ **

**_1:20_ ** _omw to your place._

 **_1:36_ ** _im outside ur building_

 **_1:40_ ** _hellooooooo_

 **_1:40_ ** _._

 **_1:41_ ** _._

 **_1:41_ ** _._

**_Hyunbin_ **

**_1:41_ ** _tf_

 **_1:42_ ** _i was asleep_

 **_1:42_ ** _psycho_

**_Donghyuk_ **

**_1:42_ ** _it's past noon???!_

 **_1:42_ ** _im outside ur buiLDING_

**_Hyunbin_ **

**_1:43_ ** _yes i fucking know_

 **_1:43_ ** _let me put on some pants ffs_

Donghyuk waits impatiently for his best friend to come out of his apartment, and runs to him before Hyunbin is even out the front entrance. 

"Woah, missed me much?" Hyunbin asks playfully, still half asleep after waking up barely fifteen minutes ago. Donghyuk punches him in the arm as a response. "Hey, hey, the fuck did I do?" he complains.

"Why," punch, "didn't," punch, "you," punch, "go," punch, "yesterday?!" Donghyuk asks heated, as Hyunbin tries to protect himself from his best friend's violence.

"What is wrong with you today?" he exclaims, catching a fist midway. "I'm sorry, I got caught up on work and forgot to tell you I wouldn't make it." Donghyuk kicks him in the leg since both hands are trapped by Hyunbin's. "Stop it!!"

"This is all your fault!" Donghyuk whines.

"What even is my fault?!" Hyunbin yells kicking him back. "Are you done?"

Donghyuk sighs in defeat, and rests his head against the arm he was previously using as his punching bag. Their height difference leaves him at the perfect height to do so. 

"For real, though, is everything okay?" Hyunbin asks, this time concerned.

"I made a mistake yesterday..." he cries, hiding his face in the other's arm.

"Mm..." Hyunbin doesn't really know what to say, but he knows Donghyuk well enough to perceive when something is upsetting him. "Let's go get something, alright? Stew?"

Donghyuk faces him again, pouting, and just nods in agreement before both head to a nearby restaurant they go to often when in the area. He left the house with nothing but black coffee in his stomach and he is probably going to pass out if he doesn't eat something soon.

_After a couple of hours drinking, Donghyuk finds himself resting his head on Yunhyeong's shoulder as his roommate chats with some of Donghyuk's former classmates. Of course Yunhyeong would quickly fit in and be comfortable around them, easily engaging in a conversation as if he knew them since high school as well._

_Someone shouted "second round!", and soon enough they found themselves walking with the group to a pub amongst laughs and loud conversations. As soon as they arrived to their second destination, everyone was quick to get more drinks not to lose their pace._

_Haesoo was long gone, Donghyuk didn't know — and quite honestly didn't really care — when she had parted ways with the group. Nonetheless, the game didn't stop. Both of them were already too dizzy on drinks to think properly and to realize they didn't have to pretend they were a couple anymore, actually it could even bring more questions from other classmates, but they were also too drunk to care._

_The place was loud, they had to talk on each other's ear to be able to hear what they were saying, but the warm of Yunhyeong's breath distracted Donghyuk too much for the words to be processed in his head. They were too close, closer than they've ever been even for two friends who live together and see each other every day, Yunhyeong's hand finding Donghyuk's waist as a nice spot to rest on._

_The party didn't seem to stop after the second round, someone proposing yet another bar they could go to. It was barely past 1am, and they had already missed the last train home, so it wouldn't hurt them to stay for a while more._

_This time the group is smaller, a few leaving after the second round. All of them are so drunk no one really cares about the way Donghyuk clings to Yunhyeong, or the way Yunhyeong stares back at him with drowsy yet affectionate eyes. Yunhyeong proved to be a better drinker than Donghyuk, who could barely stand on his feet while Yunhyeong still was conscious enough to carry him around._

_It was around 3am — or so Yunhyeong thought, the phone was too blurry to properly see the time, when Donghyuk hugged him from the side and asked in a whiny little voice "can we go home now?" the pout in his mouth catching all of Yunhyeong's attention._

_"Yeah, sure," he replied with fondness, running his fingers through Donghyuk's hair, kind of messy after the long night. "Let's go home."_

_They say their goodbyes — Donghyuk was a loud drunk and was screaming some "I'll miss you guuuuuys, love y'all!!" as he waved, Yunhyeong almost had to drag him out._

_They stood on the alley right next to the bar they were in, but when trying to call a cab, the buttons on Yunhyeong's phone were too small for his clumsy fingers, his eyes could barely focus on the confusing, blurry letters and honestly, Donghyuk's face all over his was a bit_ distracting. 

_"Hyung are you calling the cab now?" Donghyuk asked, his lips almost brushing Yunhyeong's cheek. His breath smelling of alcohol would bother him if his wasn't the same. Donghyuk's closeness was pushing them both against one of the dirty walls of the alleyway._

_"I'm trying but it's a bit hard with you this close, Donghyukie..." he said turning at him, leaving their faces even closer._

_"I'm soooorry..." he paused for a second, giving a detailed look at Yunhyeong's face from his eyes finishing at his lips. "Have you ever been this pretty?"_

_"Have you ever been this drunk?" Yunhyeong asked with a laugh._

_"Many times!" Donghyuk said loudly moving his head back and then getting close again. "But you've always been pretty, I just don't know if_ this _pretty, y'know?"_

_"Mhm..." Yunhyeong moved his hand to Donghyuk's chin, his thumb dangerously close to his lips. "Will you let me call the cab now, you pretty thing?" Yunhyeong knew how flirty he was being, but he was too intoxicated to help it._

_"I don't know, will you give me a kiss first?"_

_Their mouths were almost touching by that point, and it was hard to hold themselves back now. They had been touchy all night long, and the need was just too strong now not to let themselves do what both of them had been thinking about for hours. Yunhyeong didn't think too much before sealing his lips with Donghyuk's — not that he could think very straight anyway, in his current state — and moved his hand from Donghyuk's chin to the back of his neck to deepen the kiss._

_The kiss was as sloppy as you'd expect it to be from two guys so drunk they can barely stand on their feet, maybe they were using a little bit more tongue than they would normally do if sober._

_Donghyuk cupped Yunhyeong's face with both hands, and Yunhyeong drew Donghyuk closer by the waist. His brain forgot his hand was holding the phone, since he dropped it on the dirty floor to properly hold Donghyuk. Is the sound of the device what snapped them out of the kiss._

_"Ah shit," Yunhyeong exclaimed looking at the phone on the floor. He reached down for it, losing balance and falling on his butt. "Shiiit."_

_"Hyung!" Donghyuk yelled worried, almost funnily. Yunhyeong stayed on the floor, lost, until Donghyuk offered his hand and tried to help him stand up, almost falling as well but managing to get Yunhyeong on his feet after struggling._

_They couldn't help but burst in laughs. What a hot mess._

_Donghyuk immediately tried to kiss Yunhyeong again, but the latter remembered what they were trying to do in the first place._

_"Dong. Cab," he managed to say between kisses._

_"But my kisseeees," the younger complained._

_"I'll give you kisses back home, let's get us there first, okay?"_

_"Mmmkay..." he agreed reluctantly, hugging Yunhyeong from the side while he tried to finally get a taxi through the app on his phone. "Lots."_

_"Yeah, lots."_

Hyunbin is staring at Donghyuk with a poker face, chopsticks about to fall from his hold being forgotten by him. He doesn't know if he should make fun of Donghyuk, feel sorry for him, be proud that he fucked Yunhyeong or just straight up slap him in the face.

"So let's recap," he says pointing the chopsticks in his hand at him. "You invited Yunhyeong to our high school reunion -"

"Reunion you didn't go to! This could've been avoided -"

"Shut up, I'm talking. You invited him to the reunion, lost your fucking mind when you saw Haesoo and her tiny little crush on you went through your mind like war flashbacks so you told her Yunhyeong is your _husband_."

"Uhu..."

"Which I'm surprised she believed because gay marriage is not even allowed in this country? You're lucky she was never the brightest bulb. Anyways," he takes a deep breath and then keeps talking. "So you both dumbfucks took the game a bit too far, thought you were actually hubbies and… fucked."

"Pretty much..." Donghyuk says, looking like he's about to break in tears. "Ugh!!" he complains dropping his head on the table.

"Was it that bad?" Hyunbin asks.

Donghyuk looks up at him, taken aback by the question. "What? No. I mean, I don't know, I don't really remember."

"You don't?" questions Hyunbin with a raised eyebrow, resting on the back of his chair and crossing his arms.

"I mean… kinda. And uhm, no, it wasn't bad." Donghyuk thinks about it for a second, eyes lost on the table as he recalls — still poorly — the events from last night. "I think it was… pretty good actually."

"Then what's the big deal! Your roommate is a hottie. You should be happy."

"You don't get it, we don't have that kind of relationship!" Hyunbin raises both eyebrows and tilts his head to the side before going back to the food in front of him. "It's not like we're gonna be fuck buddies from now on."

Hyunbin huffs, mouth full. "Phew, a waste."

"He treats me like his little brother!"

"Then that'd be incestuous," Hyunbin says shrugging his shoulders.

Donghyuk makes a disgusted face, kicking him under the table. "Gross!"

"Okay listen," Hyunbin puts his chopsticks aside and rests both arms on the table, leaning towards Donghyuk with a serious expression. "You're both adults, it happens. It's in your hands whether you want to make it awkward or not. You have two options, pretend it never happened and just treat him like you normally would until everything goes back to normal or be mature, talk it out, laugh it off and continue with your life. I'm still rooting for the 'become fuck buddies' option but that's up to you."

Donghyuk looks down, nodding with his arms still crossed. Talk it out, or pretend it never happened… Hyunbin's advice actually seemed quite reasonable, he is just worried as to what Yunhyeong could be thinking right now. What if he thinks it was the biggest mistake of his life? What if he can never look at Donghyuk in the eye again? What if he wants to move out of their apartment?! More than the rent, Donghyuk doesn't really want to live with someone else. Life with Yunhyeong is easy, and he doesn't wanna lose that, nor one of his closest friends. 

Hyunbin's voice brings him out of his thoughts. "Hey, I have a question though."

"What."

He looks at Donghyuk as if he's going to ask him something his life depends on, and makes a dramatic pause before finally asking. "But is he big?"

Donghyuk directs a deadly glare at him. "I hate you," is his answer, but Hyunbin's face is clearly still waiting to hear the truth. Donghyuk rolls his eyes before properly replying. "Yes," he says, going back to his food without looking back at his friend.

—

Yunhyeong doubts Donghyuk would show up for the rest of the day, so he takes his time to clean the house and cook something for himself. His roommate had already tidied the whole mess they made in the living room (thus the folded clothes on his bed), but it was cleaning day anyways and Yunhyeong takes the chance to distract himself while doing an in depth cleansing of their apartment. It isn't even that dirty, but he takes the time and effort to clean even the corners you can't really see.

He calls Jinhwan while cooking something for himself, a 6pm lunch after not eating anything all day. He knows Jinhwan won't give him hell for it, as much as he likes to make fun of his friend like any other would, he also knows when to give proper advice.

Much like Donghyuk blames Hyunbin for not going to the high school reunion and not being there to stop them, Yunhyeong blames Jinhwan for cancelling their plans last minute leading to him going out with Donghyuk and well, things ending up the way they did. 

Jinhwan doesn't want to laugh at him, he really does not intend that, but the whole situation is so ridiculous he can't help but chuckle in disbelief as Yunhyeong tells him the events of last night. They haven't even gotten to the part where they actually fucked yet and Jinhwan already wants to scream.

 _"You both are so fucking… stupid"_ Jinhwan voice comes out of the phone's speaker as Yunhyeong cuts some chicken to make himself a salad. 

"Thank you, I already know!" he says, skillfully using the knife. 

_"But also lowkey cute? Please continue."_

"Ugh. Anyways so the taxi arrives, I don't really remember how it went but I'm almost sure the driver wanted us dead after like three minutes because we were being a bit too loud. Donghyuk just kept saying 'but what about my kisseeees'," Yunhyeong imitates Donghyuk's cute whiny drunk voice, "but I was conscious enough to stop him before the driver kicked us out in the middle of nowhere."

_"But did you want to kiss him?"_

"I don't fucking know!" Yunhyeong stops cutting for a second to raise his hands and look at the ceiling in exasperation. "I was drunk as shit!"

 _"But did you want to kiss him?"_ Jinhwan asks again, emphasising on every word that comes out of his mouth.

"Well I guess so since I woke up naked in his bed!" Yunhyeong exclaims.

_"That's what I wanted to hear, go on."_

"Well you already know what happens next, when we got to our apartment things just escalated kinda quickly -"

_"Meaning..."_

"Meaning we weren't even fully past the door when we were already taking our clothes off," Yunhyeong can hear Jinhwan containing a fangirl like squeal and quickly encouraging him to continue the story. "Fuck, I think we weren't even out of the elevator when he was unbuttoning my shirt."

 _"I know you're regretting it or whatever but I'm loving this."_

"I'm glad someone enjoys my misery!" Yunhyeong says half annoyed, cutting some vegetables a bit more aggressively than he should.

 _"C'mon man, you can't be that miserable. If anything, I think that's kinda insulting to poor baby Donghyuk. Are you saying sex with him was miserable??"_ Jinhwan teases him.

"No, but," Yunhyeong sighs, putting the knife aside and resting his elbows on the kitchen counter, looking at the phone where his friend's voice is coming out of, "I don't know. This morning was so awkward. We've never been so uncomfortable with each other since we met and those two minutes of interaction felt like an hour of awkwardness, and we live together, Jinhwan! How is a whole day gonna be?!"

 _"You two can't avoid each other forever. More than roommates, you're friends, aren't you?"_ Yunhyeong nods to himself. _"You don't wanna lose his friendship, right?"_ another silent nod, _"so I think you two should grow the fuck up and get over it. Why do you even think it's so awkward anyways? It's the 21st century, Yunhyeong, fucking isn't that deep, not even for you."_

Yunhyeong takes a moment to think about it, staring mindlessly at the cutting board in front of him. Maybe if he says it out loud he will realize how stupid it sounds, and he will get over it.

"Because I'm afraid I liked it," he says seriously.

 _"Ohhhh,"_ he can hear Jinhwan stop whatever he's doing to pay full attention to him. _"Now we're getting somewhere. Please, elaborate."_

"I don't know, Jinhwan. Maybe it's my hormones speaking after some good sex and I'm confusing all of this, but I'm afraid I liked it and he didn't and I'm gonna make things awkward because maybe whenever I see him I'll think about him moaning under me."

 _"Mmm..."_ Jinhwan takes a second, thinking of what to say. _"And is it the first time you think about him this way?"_

"I… think so? I don't really know," Yunhyeong says with a groan.

_"They say drunk words are sober thoughts..."_

"Like that time you started crying while drunk because you wanted to become a cat?" 

_"This is not about me, Yunhyeong."_

Yunhyeong laughs, resting his head on his hand thoughtfully. Is Jinhwan right?

_"Listen, there's only one way to know if you'd like it sober and you know what it is. The other option is just get over it and pretend it never happened. It's up to you, man, I don't really know what else to tell you."_

"No, no, you're right," he sighs. "Thanks for listening."

 _"Are you crazy? I'm more than glad!"_ Jinhwan exclaims. _"Listen, I gotta go now but please keep me updated, okay?"_

"Yeah, yeah, I will. Bye!"

Yunhyeong finishes his salad and sits on the couch to eat it while watching TV and he tries, he really does try but he can't stop his mind from thinking about _it_ over and over again. To be quite honest, it kind of both turns him on and makes him cringe at the same time.

_They made it out of the cab stumbling, and Donghyuk was still clinging to Yunhyeong all the way to their building and to the elevator's door, making it hard for the both of them to walk. It was past 4am, so other than the building's security guard who refused to look at them, they were alone._

_They could've been a little too loud. Yunhyeong was shushing Donghyuk as they waited for the elevator so they wouldn't inconvenience any of their neighbors, and Donghyuk would shush back in between laughs._

_It was pointless to ask for permission by then, and as soon as the elevator doors closed behind them neither of them had to take the initiative to search for the others lips, both kissing with a hint of desperation and a bunch of need. This time around it was more intense than the kiss(es) they shared in the alleyway, more messy, more loud. Donghyuk had Yunhyeong cornered against the elevator's wall and Yunhyeong's hands were finding their way under his shirt._

_It took them a couple of minutes, after they ran out of air, to realize the elevator wasn't moving; they had forgotten to press the tenth floor button. Yunhyeong stretched his arm to press it, almost touching another button by mistake, and went back to his focus: Donghyuk._

_The younger started unbuttoning the top of Yunhyeong's shirt, leaving traces with his fingers on the spots he would later attack with his mouth. Not even the bell announcing they've reached their floor distracted them from each other, leaving in a rush and barely making it to their apartment's door without jumping on each other again._

_Donghyuk was trying to enter their code, it's only four numbers but Yunhyeong's kisses on the back of his neck were making it ten times as hard._

_From there on… they were just a huge mess. Donghyuk almost fell taking off his shoes, but Yunhyeong's strong grip on his waist kept him in place. Yunhyeong didn't make it past the kitchen with his shirt on, and he struggled to unbutton Donghyuk's jeans as the other was starting to leave marks on his chest._

_They had no inhibitions, no shame, no need to ask any questions because both of them already knew the answers._

_Donghyuk's pants ended up somewhere near the TV — his shirt might've ended in the kitchen counter — as Yunhyeong went down on him on the couch. Everything was ecstatic, the sounds leaving Donghyuk's mouth were music to his ears as he worked on his length eagerly._

_The younger didn't have much patience, though, and made them both stand up so he could take off Yunhyeong's pants as well. They lost balance and ended up falling on the floor, Yunhyeong's pants on his knees and Donghyuk on top of him. They took a moment to laugh, the first pause to breathe since they had started, and Donghyuk rested his hands on Yunhyeong's chest to get closer, kissing his chin._

_"Bedroom?" he asked softly._

_"Bedroom." Yunhyeong agreed, before Donghyuk finished taking off his pants so they could stand up and continue in a more comfortable place._

Before Yunhyeong realizes it has been a few hours of him sitting in the couch, the empty bowl of salad in front of him and some cable channel showing variety shows he has not paid any attention to. He thinks about what happened, about what he told Jinhwan and about what his friend advised.

Maybe he kinda wants to… try it again? Maybe more sober? Maybe something he can actually savour and remember? He wants to stop thinking about it, but the memory of Donghyuk's flushed face close to his, saying his name and asking for more, has been fixed on his brain for the last couple of hours and it doesn't seem like it's going to go away soon.

The sound of the door unlocking startles him, Donghyuk coming in and looking at him while he takes off his shoes at the entrance. Neither of them really knows what to do for some awkward seconds, and Donghyuk only greets him with a "hey, hyung", Yunhyeong replies to with another weak "hey".

Before Yunhyeong can think of whether he should bring it up, Donghyuk gets a coke from the fridge and goes to his room, locking the door behind him. Yunhyeong sighs, cleaning the coffee table and locking himself in his room as well. The awkwardness seems unavoidable.

—

Their apartment has never been as quiet as it is the few following days. Usually, Donghyuk would sit on the kitchen to talk Yunhyeong into giving him some of the food he's cooking, or Yunhyeong would make him sit through an hour of him complaining about work, which Donghyuk would gladly listen. Donghyuk would slam open the door screaming "hyuuuuung!" when something interesting had happened to him, and often would find themselves crying in the couch watching the current popular drama on TV. 

Their place was usually filled with laughter and chatter, or simply the noise from the two of them living together.

But now it all feels off. 

Donghyuk was coming home later than usual, and Yunhyeong was eating out instead of cooking for himself (and leaving some for Donghyuk in case he was hungry). When they were home both of them would be in their room, not leaving for hours and only going out to the bathroom or to get something from the kitchen and lock themselves again. 

If they happen to be in the same room, their conversation usually dies out after asking each other how their day has been.

And it fucking _sucks_. 

Both of them are too dumb too admit it, but they miss how things normally were and they don't really know how to fix it. Donghyuk remembers Hyunbin telling him whether it was awkward or not that's up to them, and he knows his friend is right but he has no idea of how _not_ to make it awkward.

Yunhyeong's way of making things less uncomfortable relies on food. He doesn't want Donghyuk to think he's mad at him or anything, but he also doesn't know if _Donghyuk_ is the one who is upset at him. So he accidentally buys a few too many dumplings on his way home, more than he can eat by himself, so when he gets home he leaves them on the kitchen counter with a post-it reading "can't eat them all :( have them if you want!". Before he leaves for work next morning, he finds a "thnx for the dumplings :)" sticking to his door.

Okay, that's something.

So a couple of days later, and after giving it enough thought (maybe even more than necessary), he decides they should eat something together as, you know, the kind of roommates they've always been, and maybe he might bring up _the thing_ so they can talk it out like the adults they both are supposed to be.

He debates whether he should cook something for the both of them or get take out, and ultimately decides for the latter, thinking homemade food might be a bit _too much_ right now. So when he knows Donghyuk will be there, he buys some fried chicken on his way home and convinces himself that he should be the bigger person, the more mature out of the two of them and simply sit Donghyuk down until they figured things out.

When he gets home, Donghyuk is in his room, as expected, so Yunhyeong puts the bag on the table and goes step outside his door, taking a deep breath before finally knocking.

Donghyuk finds him resting on the wall next to his door, arms crossed. "I bought chicken, come eat", Yunhyeong says, and heads to the kitchen before his roommate can decline the invitation.

"Thanks," Donghyuk tells him after sitting at the table, directing a small smile at him.

"It's nothing," Yunhyeong says chewing on his first piece of chicken. "It's been a few days since we ate together, and the store nearby had a promotion so I thought I'd buy some." This last part is a lie, but Donghyuk doesn't need to know that.

Donghyuk hums, and speaks after swallowing the chunk of chicken in his mouth. "They always have the best chicken, and that's coming from me." Yunhyeong nods, mouth too full to talk. 

They manage to make small talk, Donghyuk asking Yunhyeong about his job and him updating him about that one coworker he doesn't really like and the annoying things he has done lately. Donghyuk is more than glad letting him talk shit with him, he doesn't know Yunhyeong's coworker but he also dislikes him by default.

Soon enough the chicken is almost gone, and they've managed to have the longest conversation they've had in days. Yunhyeong could leave it there, assume things are back to normal and simply maintain the energy they've had through their dinner. Problem solved.

But there's still an elephant in the room, and if he doesn't address it now he never will.

"So, Donghyuk," Yunhyeong starts, and his friend stiffens just enough for him to notice. "Look, I know things have been kind of awkward these days and I know we said just to forget about it but I think it's kind of obvious we haven't since we are lowkey avoiding each other..." Donghyuk takes a sip of his drink, hiding behind his cup. "And I think we should be grown up enough to talk about it because we can't keep it up forever."

Donghyuk would like to deny it, but he knows Yunhyeong is right. He doesn't really know what to say, though, so he nods in agreement and lets him do the talking.

"I think we are just making a big deal out of it," he tells him with a shrug of his shoulders. "Yeah, we got drunk and had sex. Yeah, I woke up naked in your bed, but honestly I think what's making the whole situation awkward is just our own attitude, isn't it?" Yunhyeong might've practiced this in his head a couple of times already.

Donghyuk cleans his lips with a napkin, and finishes swallowing before sitting straight and finally speaking. "I think… you're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, I've been the same. But I'm kinda tired of feeling this tension in the house we are just making up. Aren't we close enough to simply admit what happened and just stay as we've always been?" Yunhyeong asks, crossing his arms on the table. 

As always, Donghyuk thinks, Yunhyeong is right. If anything, how straight forward he's being about it is the opposite of how awkward Donghyuk thought it would be. 

"I'm still sorry I've been a kid about it. It was kind of my fault and -"

"Stop it." Yunhyeong cuts him. "It was on both of us, okay? Now let's leave it in the past."

"Okay…" Yunhyeong directs a smile at him and stands up, bringing their used glasses to the sink to wash them.

"Oh, hyung, I'll do it!" Donghyuk stands up after him. "Since you bought the chicken."

"Don't worry, I got it. Just clean the table!" 

Yunhyeong is about to open the kitchen sink and the lights suddenly go out, and they find themselves in total darkness. "What the -"

"Is it a goddamn black out?!" Donghyuk asks, a little too loudly, from the table.

"Seems like it?" Yunhyeong puts the glasses in the sink and walks to the window. He can hear some people from their own building complain on the other floors, but all the nearby buildings seemed to be just fine. 

"I think it's just us? Great. I wanted to get some work done..." 

Silence.

"Donghyuk?"

"Hyung..."

"What happened?" Yunhyeong worries. "Are you okay?" he walks up to him, hitting himself on the table but more worried to get to his friend.

"I… didn't save my progress in my game… I just paused..." the younger says, disheartened.

Yunhyeong aims for his arm, but hits him on his back instead. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"But my game!"

Yunhyeong rolls his eyes, Donghyuk won't see him anyways. "Just play it again." Donghyuk whines again. "Anyways, I have some candles in my room. Let's light up some for the time being. Look for the lighter." 

Donghyuk, still devastated for his game, turns on his phone's flashlight to look for it in the kitchen's drawers. Yunhyeong comes back after a couple of minutes with a few of his candles in hand.

"This should be enough," he says placing them in the coffee table in front of the couch. "Did you get the lighter?"

"Yep," Donghyuk replies, sitting on the floor in front of the table and lighting them up. 

Yunhyeong lies down on the couch behind him and sighs. His phone is dead, so there's not much to do for him other than sit there and wait for electricity to come back. Donghyuk decides to stay there as well, there's nothing better to do anyways, and rests his back on the couch while still sitting on the floor.

They stay in silence for a while. These blackouts never last longer than an hour, so it should get fixed soon.

It's going to get boring soon, so Yunhyeong decides to spice things up a little and joke about the topic yet again, potentially making awkward again the situation he just managed to fix.

"It wasn't even that good anyways," he says, staring at the ceiling as he speaks.

Donghyuk laughs loudly, and turns his head at his friend, clapping back. "Thought you remembered nothing? Also shouldn't I feel offended about that?"

"I do remember, a little bit," Yunhyeong keeps teasing.

"And it was bad?!" Donghyuk asks offended.

Yunhyeong laughs again, and looks back at Donghyuk before replying. "I'm just kidding."

"Oh, so it was good then," he says with a teasing tone, and Yunhyeong can see under the dim lights Donghyuk raising his eyebrow at him.

"Stop it," he replies in a mocking serious tone. 

"Well you started!" Donghyuk exclaims.

"And now I'm telling you to stop!!" 

They both laugh again. Yes, this definitely isn't half as bad as they thought it would be. It's just proving how stupid both of them were being for making it so awkward when they could've just talk it out from the start.

"I'm glad we can joke about it," Donghyuk says softly, stare lost in the candles in front of him.

"Of course, we're both adults."

"I'm still figuring out the whole adult thing," he says, and Yunhyeong laughs but agrees. Your twenties are kind of a complicated time. "I'm sorry I made things awkward," Donghyuk says yet again.

"Donghyuk," Yunhyeong stops him with a serious tone, "stop it."

"No, no, I know what you're going to say! But with the whole _husband_ thing… I don't know, I feel like it was my fault."

Yunhyeong laughs at the thought, remembering the kind of mess that was. "You still do owe me a huge one!" 

"I'll make it up to you, don't worry."

They fall silent again. Since it seems like they can talk about it normally now, Donghyuk wonders if he can ask one more question that has been running through his head non-stop since that night. He has asked the question to himself, but he doesn't really know the answer. Maybe Yunhyeong does.

"Do you regret it?" he asks softly. 

Yunhyeong stays silent for some long seconds, making Donghyuk fear for the answer, and his breath stops until he listens the reply. "No… You?" 

Mmh. He doesn't really know what kind of answer he was expecting, but his heart somehow feels at ease after that.

"Not really." Yunhyeong hums in understanding, and takes a few seconds to think of what to say next. 

"You know… more than regret it I was just afraid," he confesses. Donghyuk looks at him again, but Yunhyeong's stare is lost in the dark ceiling on top of him. 

"Of what?"

"Of losing you," his lips curve in a sort of sad smile. "Of making things awkward beyond repair."

"Don't be silly. You're one of my closest friends." Donghyuk thinks his friend is stupid for thinking such a thing. They have been friends for two years now, and had grown close enough for a dumb thing like that to make him want to break their friendship. He realizes, hearing Yunhyeong's fear out loud, that he was maybe being just as stupid for thinking the same way. "But actually... I had the same fear."

"I guess we both are just dumb."

Donghyuk's profile is lit up by the soft candlelight, softening his already delicate features, and Yunhyeong can't help but think about kissing those small, slightly parted lips again, and one more time.

Donghyuk turns to look at him, eyes soft and full of uncertainty, and Yunhyeong slowly turns his head back to the ceiling, afraid of what might happen if he looks at him any longer. They stay quiet once again, Donghyuk playing with his bracelets being the only thing breaking the silence. 

Yunhyeong can feel his friend's eyes still fixed on him, and he thinks. He thinks of the possible outcomes, ten scenarios going through his mind in seconds. He thinks of all the ways this can end badly if he lets his desires win over him, and he also thinks of all the regrets he will end up with if he does not. 

And he wonders… what's the absolute worst that can happen if he doesn't give it a shot right now? None of the possibilities end up in death, which is good. He also doesn't think Donghyuk might hate him forever, which is already good enough. Worst outcome so far is him having to move out of the apartment, which is also kind of far from reality — or so he hopes.

Maybe the darkness helps him cover his shame, maybe when electricity comes back he won't be as daring, maybe if he does it now when the world feels on pause, it won't count. So he decides to give it a shot.

"But do you know what I'm the most afraid of?" he asks Donghyuk, and looks back at him before continuing. Donghyuk's eyes shine in curiosity. "I'm afraid of not regretting it at all."

Donghyuk seems confused. Taken aback, even. But it's too late to stop now. Yunhyeong laughs in a breath, running his fingers through his hair as he swallows hard before continuing.

"I'm afraid I want more, and you don't."

A weak "oh..." leaves Donghyuk's mouth. It's hard to tell with nothing but the candlelight, but his cheeks gain a shade of red.

"So yeah, there's _that_. But you know what, don't think too much about it," Yunhyeong tries to defuse the sudden tension, "maybe I was too drunk and thought it was good, but it probably would suck if we do it sober."

Donghyuk looks at Yunhyeong for a few seconds, an unreadable expression in his face. Not even he knows what he's feeling right now, he hasn't fully processed what Yunhyeong just said, but there's a ninety percent chance that he just said he wanted to do it _again_. And also kind of implied they only had good sex because they were drunk, which actually hurts Donghyuk a little bit.

"You're saying sober sex with me wouldn't be good?" he asks, a hint of offense in his voice. 

Yunhyeong laughs, _is that the only part Donghyuk could react to? Really?_ But he plays along. "That's exactly what I'm saying. Maybe we only liked it because we didn't even know what was going on." 

It is pretty much a given what is going on right now. The teasing, with a hint of flirting in the back. So Donghyuk takes it as an invitation and climbs to the couch where Yunhyeong is lying, getting on top of him supporting himself with his hands on each side of Yunhyeong's head. 

"There's only one way to find out, isn't it?" Donghyuk asks, and Yunhyeong's hands instinctively moving to his waist is the only confirmation he needs. 

He leans in for a kiss, and Yunhyeong's lips meet him in the middle. Their breaths hitch and Yunhyeong's tightens his grip on Donghyuk's waist, bringing him closer. All the negative outcomes Yunhyeong had previously thought of leave his head, completely diving into the kiss, too busy to think of any regrets he might have later. Whatever happens, he will have to embrace it; there won't be any alcohol to blame this time around.

Donghyuk bites into Yunhyeong's lower lip and leans back, both of them already short of breath. 

"So..."

Yunhyeong's hands travel under Donghyuk's shirt, caressing his skin underneath. "So…?"

"So should we prove you wrong?"

A kiss is the only reply Donghyuk needs. Yunhyeong straightens himself on the couch taking Donghyuk along with him, who ends up sitting on the older's lap. The need and desire from their first time is still there but they can take things slower this time around, and not with the almost savageness from their drunk hook up.

They break the kiss shortly so Donghyuk can take his shirt off, and Yunhyeong's hands travel up and down his naked torso, stopping on his waistband and receiving another bite in the lip from Donghyuk, followed by a soft moan. 

The hoodie Yunhyeong is wearing seems too uncomfortable now, and it doesn't take long before it falls on the floor as well. Even with the limited lighting, a couple of the marks on his chest are still noticeable, almost gone by now. 

"I'm sorry about these," Donghyuk laughs, softly touching them with his fingers.

"I also noticed some scratches in my back, so thanks about those too," Yunhyeong teases. 

"Yeah but who has been the one wearing turtlenecks these past few days because the hickeys on my neck wouldn't go away? Huh?"

Yunhyeong laughs and places soft kisses the spots he vampired into last time, getting another moan from Donghyuk in return. "I'll keep it down this time," he promises in a mumble, the kisses traveling all the way to Donghyuk's mouth who welcomes him once again.

It doesn't take long for them to be skin to skin, grasping and kissing every spot they can, letting the other know the pleasure through the soft sounds leaving their mouths in unison. They end up shifting places again, Donghyuk on top of Yunhyeong, and he doesn't give his mouth a rest as he thrust into him.

The dim lights make for a nicer atmosphere, making Yunhyeong's flushed expression look even softer under Donghyuk's gaze as he moves inside of him, and he remembers when he asked him "have you always been this pretty?" in the dirty alleyway behind the bar. Right now, with Yunhyeong writhing underneath him, Donghyuk thinks he is the prettiest he has ever been in his eyes.

Donghyuk ends with a cry, biting into Yunhyeong's collarbone, who follows soon after. Their sweat makes everything sticky and uncomfortable, but Donghyuk decides not to move off Yunhyeong's chest after collapsing on top of him. They stay silent, still a little high on the feeling and steading their breaths, and the older's arms instinctively wrap around Donghyuk, who makes himself comfortable in the spot.

"So was it as bad as you thought it'd be?" Donghyuk breaks the silence after a while.

"What…?" 

"Sober sex."

"Oh," Yunhyeong laughs, caressing Donghyuk's hair mindlessly as he speaks. "It was absolutely terrible," he jokes, "but third time's the charm, isn't it? Maybe you will get better by then."

Donghyuk replies by cuddling in Yunhyeong's arms, sleepiness getting at him, and he almost dozes off when the lights go back on again. It somehow feels like a deer in the headlights, suddenly exposed to what was a private moment before, even if they're still alone. The blush in Yunhyeong's face hasn't worn out, and as much as Donghyuk had thought how pretty he looked a few moments ago, his parted lips and messy hair can only make him think how hot he actually is. 

Yunhyeong looks down at them and laughs, the sudden light making him shy in their current condition. Cuddling naked in their couch, who would've thought. The first time they were too drunk to even see and this time around the lights off somehow washed away all possible embarrassment, but it was all now getting to him. Donghyuk feels the same way. 

Both are exhausted, but each of them going to their rooms and calling it a day would be kind of cold, wouldn't it? Or would sleeping together make it worse? None of them even know what is going to happen now. It's not like they're going to start dating right away, but it doesn't seem like they're going back to their usual friends and roommates kind of relationship either. Nonetheless, in this exact moment none of them really feels like sleeping alone. 

After cleaning themselves up and putting back on their underwear — they quickly tidy up the living room, the empty box of chicken had been forgotten about an hour ago —and Yunhyeong proposes to go to his room.

A bit of drowsy making out won't harm either of them after what just happened, their lips tasting of each other. A week ago, probably none of them would've thought of finding themselves as they are right now, but sex does make Donghyuk cuddly and clingy — just as much as drunk Donghyuk gets — and soon enough he finds himself sleeping in Yunhyeong's arms once again.

Next morning, when he wakes up, he might not be as shocked as the first time. He might even get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> The headcanon is that they wake up together many more mornings after that uwu
> 
> We are really lacking in the yundong fanfic category, and my works might not be the best, but I hope you really enjoyed reading it bc I really liked writing it! ^^ 
> 
> If you have the time, a comment would be very deeply appreciated >< if not, kudos are deeply appreciated too!
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading ♡
> 
> Love, M. ♡


End file.
